Water, Bondage and You
by JazzyJay13
Summary: Become submerged in this kinky fantasy where YOU are the latest fasination


Water, Bondage, Muraki and YOU

I enter the room with rope in on hand and a tranquilizing gun in the other. After taking a few steps further, I aim at your right ass cheek. Firing three shots and landing all three you pass out. A few hours later you wake up with a killer headache, naked and bound in rope with thirteen different kinds of knots in them. You try struggling but to no avail. You're stuck fast. You see me standing there with a gallon full of the one thing you fear most as a neko... water. I grin with cold blooded enjoyment at torturing you, and on top of that we are on Isle Immortal, in the very same bedroom where we fought, fucked and protected the things we loved. Seeing as your lips would not loosen I uncover thirty more gallons of water. Standing up, I walk closer to you until I'm standing over you. Holding the gallon of water over your head I slowly tip it, ever so slightly drizzling water onto you. Then to ensure that you do loosen that tongue of yours I dump the rest of the water on you, not caring if I get wet or not. You shiver violently through all of it, biting your bottom lip at times, and pulling at the restraints at others, but do not say anything.

" I wi-...will not be broken by a vampire! Do your worst leech!" you screech. Laughing at the fun, fangs showing, I race over to you and expose your neck...

"Oh really?" I bite down hard, breaking the skin and taking a few sips. Darting back over to the other gallons of water I grab two and simultaneously pour them onto your body. Shivers seize your body again, struggling against the restraints in more violent jerks then actual deficiency now. You stay still as the water hits, doing your best to block your nerve endings and block out the feeling of the water everywhere. "Those were just the room temperature ones... the rest all have ice in them." I chortle as I grab two more, and cut the top off so they dump faster, then throws the icy water onto your back. I proceed to feast on your neck. You squirm direly, attempting to struggle free more vigorously now.

"What happened to the room temperature water?!"

"It went BYE-BYE! Until you spill the beans on what I deserve…" Grabs four more and proceeds like last time. "I won't stop!"

"C-c-c-cold! B-b-but you won't crack me you witch! I've had worse over our time apart! Your still just another wanna-be tormenter! Th-th-the water i-isn't that b-bad even!..." you continue to shiver violently from the cutting chill of the water.

"Fine." Getting serious i flip you on your back, straddle you and take my shirt off, revealing my bare breasts. I lean forward, tilt your head back slowly and sinks my fangs into your throat, and start gulping your hot sweet blood.

"Agghk! W-...what did I tell you!? My blood is not yours anymore!" you begin to put up a struggle again, attempting to buck me off or slip out from under me, the water having a sapping effect as you resistance is drained rapidly from you. Pausing from my dinner, i take another set of rope and tie you to the bed. Then grab three more jugs, dumping one on your head, the other on your abs and the last one on your crotch, then straddling you once more, i resume eating your neck.

From the shadows a tall man dressed head to toe in white with platinum blonde hair and silver blue eyes emerges. Chuckling, he strides over to you and begins rubbing your crotch. You whimper, and stop resisting. Weakly, you speak with an almost teary tone.

" Alright!...Alright...you win, j-...just please stop with the water..." releasing your neck i sit up and watch as Muraki takes over from there.

"Fine but I'm not stopping him"

" I said a lot has changed d-...dear...anything he's capable of I've already gotten past..." your voice shakes with uncertainty

"Oh really?" as you speak he shoves his cock into your tight ass then starts sucking furiously on your nipples. Groaning softly, you shiver intensely.

"A-...already had a bi-sexual experience...b-but do watch the teeth. If you're going through with this please." you close an eye tightly. Muraki and i both grin.

"Nope that's his favorite BIT." As i say that last part he bites down hard on your nipple, drawing a bit of blood. Starting to get into it he thrusts faster and faster into you. One hand playing with your unbit nipple, his lips still on that one while the other hand jacks you off repeatedly. You make a bit of a squeak and a yowl, shivering vigorously.

"N-not the teeth! N-no blood drawing please..." you let out a few breathless gasps, you own cock twitching. You begin to hear vampiric laughs come out from the shadows. They continue until you believe that they arena gains you. They aren't but they are placing bets. Bets on whether or not you will turn gay. You deny that you won't. That you'll always choose a girl over a male.

" but now see these bets... are to see whether or not you will choose my dear Muraki again after tonight... my bet is that you won't admit it but secretly you will want to." I chortle as I place my bet with the shadows.

" I-...in my opinion, anything a guy can do, a girl can do better babe. They'll always be a second choice to me." Hearing that, Muraki pulls out of you and shoves his dick down your throat just as he comes. Having no option, you swallow. You do, closing both eyes and not fighting back. You swallow a few times, still shivering. Not yet satisfied, Muraki starts thrusting, forcing his cock deeper down your throat. Still not fighting it, you squeeze your eyes tighter. Your own prick still twitching violently. You put your tongue forward in an attempt to get him off faster, hoping to get this over with a.s.a.p. you shudder as he comes once more then gasps in shock as he replaces his cock with his mouth, French-ing you vigorously. Unable to fight, from bonds and lack of energy, you him, giving him the satisfaction of licking back at his invading tongue. Grinning ear to ear, Muraki unmounts and comes to sit next to me.

"So what do i deserve?" I chuckle as Muraki places me on his lap.

"T-to be dunked in a 160 degree hot spring...and as for you vampire boy... she still did it better." You give a little smirk, opening your eyes as they glimmer with mischief. We both laugh and go out to the balcony, undress and get in a 160 degree hot tub. Leaving you tied up and soaking wet. After an hour or so I get out and come un-bind you. Being as you are half asleep, I drag your body over to the hot tub and put you in. then getting dressed, Muraki and I promptly leave after screeching in your ear to wake you up.


End file.
